universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Star
In No More Anarchy ??? Story Appear in *Hectare Warrior Arc *Spoon Warrior Arc *Demon Squad Arc *13 States Wars Arc *Angel Arc *Invaded Cult Arc *Pure Love in Hectare Arc *Mana Arc *Enforcer Arc *Deception Arc *Redemption Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc Friends and Enemies Family Member *Bruce Shador (father) *Rosa Star (mother) *Ralph Star (younger brother) *Dakota Star (younger sister) *Carolina Star (younger sister) *Kukumi Ishizuka (wife) **Winnie Star (daughter) **12 Daughters *Fiona Blazela **Stephanie BlazeStar (daughter) **Bruce BlazeStar (son) **Victoria BlazeStar (daughter) *Stocking Anarchy **Rosa Anarchy (daughter) **Steven Jr. Anarchy (son) **Naga Anarchy (daughter) **May Anarchy (daughter) **Maria Anarchy (daughter) **Sarika Anarchy (daughter) **Pearl Star (daughter) *Nina Teardrop **Danny Stardrop (son) *Ice Witch **Starla (step-daughter) *Sille Lostness **Lester LostStar (step-son) *Nakoruru **Rosaruru (daughter) **Yukiruru (daughter) **Reraruru (daughter) *Fiora Flutters **Timmy Flutters (biological son) *Mina Majikina **Jack Star (son) *Mimi **Eli Star (son) *Say'ri **Morgan Star (daughter) *Abia Vesa **Lee Vesa (daughter) **Daughter *Scissorwoman Jemima **Ralph ScissorStar (son) *Amelia Rose **Shannon Rose (daughter) *Nasumi **Lesley Star (daughter) *Launch **Kindness Star (daughter) **Rashful Star (daughter) *Towa **Fu Star (son) *Kung Fu Girl **Kung Fu Man (son) *Daniella **Moira Star (daughter) *Angelina Heart **Lita Star (daughter) *Morrigan **Toshiyuki Star (Son) *Lilith **Shania Star (Daughter) *Jade **Takisha Star (Daughter) *Jeanie BunBun **Jeremy Star (son) *Layla the FoxSkunk **Laura Star *Iroha **Miyuki Star (Daughter) *Splash-Woman **Ariel Star (Daughter) *Patricia the Skunk **Sukanku Star (daughter) *Mariko **Mabel Star (Daughter) *Bunny **Daisy Star (Daughter) **Hoa Star (Daughter) **Lala Star (Daughter) **Thumper Star (Son) *Yummy **Sayaka Star (Daughter) *Carol **Reiji Star (Son) *Charity Bell **Daughter *Kuroi **Daughter *Mami Tomoe **Daughter *Miss Rapido **Highway Star GOGO (son) *Cherry Pau **Bradley Slaughter (son) *Suu **Bliss Slime (daughter) *Min Min **Daughter *Minamoto no Raikō **2 Daughter Friends *Jacob *Harold Tock *Cyclone *Joseph D. Francis *Roxie Nickle *Elizabeth *Phillip Denduski *Tom Smith *Rick Sanchez *Amy Rose *Medic *Yumi *Johnny Gat *Kitana *Kuai Liang *Sayaka Miki *Asuka (lover) *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi Enemies *Anti-Stocking *Anti-Steven Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger (Debut), Calamity Trigger 2, Calamity Trigger 3, Calamity Trigger 4, Calamity Trigger 5 (Ruby), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Both), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Shadow *Ultimate Form: Shadow Starboy / Shadow Starman / Speed Devil *Chain Attack: Rain Trigger / Wrap Trigger *Heart Heat Attack: Broken Slash Wave / Duel Blade Slash Wave *Grand Heat Attack: Starboy Hell Slash / Spit Out The Bone *Enraged Taunt - Scatter Heart / Jaw Hearts Saliva *Disgusted Taunt - Da Da Da / Cavity Havik *Black Execution - Raining Chunch of the Mother's Infected Heart *Soul Exchange - Shadow Fold (Power-Up), Toxic Hearted (Bad Influence) *Heat Driver - Reformer / Helper *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / THC Victory (Blackhearts) / Past Alternative Colors Starboy *White (Normal) *Purple (Joseph) *Green (Cyclone) *Pink (Fluttershy) Starman *Black (Normal) *Red (Dante) *White (Garterbelt) *Dark Blue (Princess Luna) Quotes Selection *Starboy: Spoon, Bay Bay! *Starboy: This is what the boys wanted! *Fallout Starman: The Star is On Fire! *Fallout Starman: Enjoy facing the Lord of Starville. *Victory Starman: NO ONE WILL SURVIVE!!! *Victory Starman: ...defeat the mistakes of our past! Soul Exchange Offering: This shadow form inside of ya....take it! / It's time this bitch pissed out already! Pure Gift: The gift of the heaven! Now this is my taste! Good Influence: I hit the Juicy Spot! Power-Up: OK! But well did the Bepis hit? Evil Influence: Well, this Shadow Form can't stay put... Beast Unleashed: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Intro Dialogue Starboy Normal Starboy: Spoon Master! My name is Steven the Star Boy! Starman (Fallout) Normal Starman: Protect whatever is precious to you...One day it'll lead you to protect something else. Vs. Starman (Victory) 1 Starman: OK! What the fuck happened to you! Starman: My home taken away from an Demon! Starman: Which Demon, to be real. Vs. Starman (Victory) 2 Starman: Death has made you even viler... Starman: Death? DEATH? It gave me unspeakable power. Starman: The God of Hatred should be erased! Vs. Starman (Victory) 3 Starman: This is how you rewards the many lovers of my! >:( Starman: Scumbag Human treat their as tools for destruction! Starman: You didn’t let your failure haunted you! Starman (Victory) Normal Starman: Humanity's stupidity is pollution this world for too long. Time to finished the job!!! Vs. Starman (Fallout) 1 Starman: The Devil named HIM has perfected me! Starman: For What End? To destroy Hectare all together? >:( Starman: It suits my purpose more! >:) Vs. Starman (Fallout) 2 Starman: Stocking looks her darker side after all... Starman: I’m more justified for my failures than you. Starman: Failure? Not but my owns! Vs. Starman (Fallout) 3 Starman: My human failure... Starman: You look like an failed offspring for HIM! Starman: Mother know best! >:) Vs. George Anarchy Starman: You was alway an failure to me, grandson! George: I’m trying to recover, jackass. Starman: Go Die, YOU TITAN FREAK!!! >:D Vs. Cassandra Starman: I have deep pleasure seeing your sister’s death! Cassandra: Don’t dare disrespect Sophitia‘s legacy! Starman: Who? Patroklos And Pyrrha? Don’t make me laugh! >:) Category:Hectare Warrior Category:God Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shadow Category:Retired Category:The Enforcers Category:Hectare Category:Sword User Category:Star Family Category:Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Last Survivor